


insight through the mind

by openended



Series: for want of a nail [4]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openended/pseuds/openended
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Laura Roslin - Modern day US Congress."  5 sentences AU meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	insight through the mind

They’re running behind schedule, of course, and an aide has shuffled her off into a tiny, windowless room, offering her nothing more than a water bottle and a promise to return when they’re ready for her speech. The clock ticks off the seconds in the stale room and Laura has no delusions that she’s going to be leaving this building any time before sunset.

Thunderous applause echoes through the walls from the chamber above and she rolls her eyes: no doubt another passionate rights-restricting, diversity-bashing speech saying nothing at all from some backwoods representative who will win re-election in a landslide.

It’s supposed to be a week about education, about improving schools and helping students and strengthening the national curriculum, but Laura knows that no one will actually listen to the educators.

She sits down and wishes for a pencil to break.


End file.
